Ultraman Dyna (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Shin Asuka. History After Rena had made everyone remember their original hope, Asuka realize that his original dream which is to become a baseball player along with Gamu, causing their transformation items to appear on their hand and transforms into Dyna and Gaia. After being supported by the citizens, they proceed to free Tiga from the cylinder and defeat the last three monsters King Silvergon, King Goldras & Super Alien Hipporito. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Khimaira. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to right Giga Khimaria. Soon, Hokuto, Hayata, Dan, and Go transformed into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia help fight Giga Chimera. After repelling several attacks from Giga Chimera, it flees into space. The 8 Ultra brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings once again rise. The mysterious beings, called Kageboshi, fuse to become the Giant Kageboshi. The Giant Kageboshi states that he will make more powerful monsters and bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Ultra brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Blaster and destroy the Giant Kageboshi. After the Battle Asuka soon marries Ryo. Together with the others, they travel to Nebula M78. Data Profile *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 45,000 tons *'Home World': Earth (Super 8 Universe) *'Time Limit': None demonstrated Body Features *'Dyna's Eyes': Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies *'Dyna Crystal': The crystal on Dyna's forehead. *'Dyna Tector': While in Flash-Type, the yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. *'Color Timer': A standard color timer, unlike its Tiga Universe counterpart, it is green in color and shows no sign of a time limit. *'Arms': Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in Ray attacks, for this his arms can channel several million Horsepower of energy. Forms is Ultraman Dyna's default form. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's but Tiga was a physical fighter that excelled at Energy manipulation, Dyna's abilities were more focused on beam attacks. His fighting style was similar to the Original Ultraman's, but with more focus on grappling. It was more agile and energetic compared to Tiga's since his show was created to be more lighthearted. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 meters *'Grip Strength': 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) Techniques *'Ultra Purify': Along with Gaia, Dyna can perform an ultra beam attack by raising their right arm in a manner similar to Zoffy's M87 Ray. This was used to release Tiga from Super Alien Hipporito's prison. *'Vulcan Swing': Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air by grabbing their tail and toss it to the sky. However, unlike the main counterpart, he can perform this in the Flash-Type instead. *'Solgent Ray': Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. Used to kill King Silvergon. **'Superior Strike': Used on Giga Chimera, Gaia and the other Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. Ultra Beam.jpg|Ultra Purify Alternate Vulcan Swing.JPG|Vulcan Swing Alternate Solgent Ray.JPG|Solgent Ray Image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike Imagesjsisim.jpg Imagensnsjsjsjj.jpg - Glitter= Glitter-Type Ultraman Dyna was seen as in video games and in "Superior 8 Ultra Brothers" movie. However, very little is known about this form. Glitter Version's Techniques *'Glitter Solgent Ray': Ultraman Dyna Glitter Version can fire a glittery version of the Solgent Ray. It is said to be 10X more powerful than the original. *'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Glitter Dyna Solgnet Ray.jpg|Glitter Solgent Ray Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster }} Transformation Reflasher: Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds while shouts "Dyna!" and then transforms him into Dyna. Reflasher2.png Dn rise tt.png Gallery DYNA I.jpg Gaia Dyna Tiga.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA II.jpg Ultra001 s www barks jp.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA I.jpg KING-SILVERGON I.jpg|Dyna vs Silvergon DYNA-TIGA-GAIA III.jpg The Super 8 Ultra Brothers 20.jpg Superior-Brothers 2.jpg Dyna Superior.jpg 1280 800.jpg Trivia *This version of Ultraman Dyna possess a green color timer just like the rest of the Ultra Brothers except Mebius. Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Superior 8 Ultra